happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Living Memories
Living Memories (Recuerdos del Pasado) es un episodio Ka-Pow. Cuenta la historia de Dawn "Wood" desde su infancia hasta su llegada a Happy Tree Town. Sinopsis "Sometimes your child may be horrible, but you must live in the present for a better future, and tells this story." (En ocasiones tu infancia puede ser horrorosa, pero debes vivir en el presente para tener un mejor futuro, como cuenta esta historia.) Trama del episodio Dawn está recogiendo unas cosas de su casa, cuando se encuentra una vieja katana, perteneciente a su padre, y una foto de su familia, y comienza a recordar. En el flashback se ve una aldea rural perdida en un bosque, donde Dawn, con 5 años, pasea felizmente por sus calles, hasta que se encuentra con una ardilla azul macho, a quien abraza. Esta ardilla y Dawn van a una casa, donde una ardilla verde hembra sin cola prepara la comida, aqui se descubre que esas dos ardillas son los padres de Dawn. La madre deja la comida en una mesa y los tres comienzan a comer tranquilamente, pero Dawn, al ver a un niño, se le vuelven rojos los ojos y el niño comienza a comportarse anormalmente. Su padre ve esto y le dice a Dawn que no use sus poderes, a lo cual Dawn le pide perdon por haberlos usado; pero mientras esto pasaba, se ve que un lobo los miraba. Unas horas después, mientras los tres hacian la siesta, escuchan ruidos que los despiertan y al ver por la ventana ven que unos lobos bandidos atacan y queman la aldea. La madre, al ver al lider de los bandidos, supone que los bandidos quieren a Dawn, así que le dice a su marido que entretenga a los bandidos mientras se lleva a Dawn a un bosque, donde las ramas la hieren, pero deja a Dawn en mitad del bosque. Al volver la madre, se encuentra con el lider de los bandidos, quien le agarra del cuello y le obliga a decirle donde está Dawn con la amenaza de matarla, pero la mujer niega donde está su hija, por lo cual el lider de los bandidos le rompe el cuello. El padre ve la muerte de su esposa y decidido a salvar a su hija, se sube a un árbol y comienza a lanzar flechas contra los bandidos, muriendo una gran cantidad de ellos. Dawn, escuchando los gritos de la gente de la aldea y suponiendo que sus padres han muerto, vuelve a la aldea, para ver como su padre muere atravesado por una de sus flechas. Dawn, triste y enfurecida, masacra con sus garras a los bandidos que quedaban, acabando con heridas y tuerta, para luchar contra el lider. El lider de los bandidos ve a Dawn e intenta convencerla de unirse a él, pero Dawn, quien ya está enloquecida, ignora la petición y lucha contra él, pero el lider de los bandidos es más rapido y con una katana degolla a Mad Dawn y le corta un trozo de oreja, pero aun así ella sigue luchando. El lider de los bandidos logra mantenerla a raya, pero Mad Dawn logra desgarrarle el abdomen usando su mano como una espada para sacarle las tripas con sus garras, lo que lo sorprende, ya que nadie le había logrado herir. En esos momentos, se dan cuenta que están al borde de un precipicio y Dawn recupera la cordura y se aparta del lider para colocarse en una pose que este logra reconocer. El lider de los bandidos comienza a sentir miedo, y en ese momento Dawn crea una corriente de agua que adopta la forma de un dragón que empuja al lider de los bandidos al precipicio, matandolo aparentemente. La gente de la aldea que sobrevivió mira a Dawn con sorpresa y miedo, mientras Dawn decide irse sabiendo que allí ya no puede estar, así que recoge sus cosas, la katana de su padre y una foto familiar, entierra a sus padres y se va de alli llorando mientras se despide del resto de la aldea, mientras una sombra comienza a tomar forma (Ōrora). 10 años después Dawn aparece herida por una extraña razón, para desmayarse segundos después, pero antes de perder el conocimiento distingue la sombra de un personaje (Cuddles) corriendo hacia ella, para luego encontrarse en un hospital con Cuddles al lado, quien le explica como la encontró y la llevó al hospital. Después de hablar un rato, los dos se hacen amigos. Se acaba el flashback y se ve a Dawn en la actualidad en su casa mientras sujeta la katana y la foto, para mirar al cielo y ver el espiritu de sus padres en este, miradola sonrientes y Dawn dice que, aunque muertos, sus padres aún la cuidan, desde el cielo. Personajes Personajes Principales * Dawn "Wood" (Protagonista) * Lider de los Bandidos (Debut/Antagonista) * Padres de Dawn (Debut) * Bandidos (Debut/Semi-antagonistas) Personajes Menores * Gente de la aldea (Debut) * Cuddles Muertes *'Gente de la aldea': Parte de ella muere quemada o atacada por los bandidos. *'Madre de Dawn': El lider de los bandidos le rompe el cuello cuando esta no queria decirle donde estaba Dawn. *'Bandidos': Algunos son asesinados por el padre de Dawn y el resto son masacrados por Dawn. *'Padre de Dawn': Muere atravesado por una de sus flechas, que se había desviado. Heridas * Gente de la aldea: Parte de ella puede haberse quemado o haber sido atacada por los bandidos. *'Madre de Dawn': Recibe cortes cuando se lleva a Dawn a un lugar seguro. * Dawn "Wood": Un bandido le clava una uña en el ojo, dejandola tuerta. *'Dawn "Wood"': recibe cortes en un brazo, en el abdomen, en la cara y en una pierna mientras lucha contra los bandidos. *'Dawn "Wood"' (Mientras es Mad Dawn): Es degollada y pierde un trozo de oreja mientras lucha contra el lider de los bandidos. * Lider de los bandidos: Mad Dawn le destripa con sus garras y lo lanza a un acantilado con una corriente de agua. *'Dawn "Wood"': Es lesionada mientras buscaba un lugar donde vivir (no se ve como pasó). *'Dawn "Wood"': Se desmaya por sus lesiones al llegar a Happy Tree Town. Carta de Título * Se ve la katana del padre de Dawn clavada en el suelo, con una tela marrón atada como una bandera con un atardecer de fondo. * Es una de las veces que el título está abajo. * El título parece tener un estilo similar a los Kanjis. Errores #Los ojos de Dawn son normales hasta cuando recupera la cordura mientras luchaba contra el lider de los bandidos. #Los objetos en la casa de Dawn cambian de posiciones varias veces. #El fuego está coloreado incorrectamente. #La sangre del padre de Dawn es naranja. #El ojo tuerto y las heridas de Dawn cambia de posición brevemente en una escena. #Cuando el lider de los bandidos se da cuenta que Dawn le ha desgarrado el abdomen, la mano izquierda de Dawn está dentro del abdomen, pero en la siguiente escena se ve que es la mano derecha. #El barranco donde cae el lider de los bandidos no aparecia anteriormente. #Antes de que Dawn se desmayase por sus lesiones se ve brevemente a la madre de Dawn con el cuello roto. #Cuddles aparece como secundario, aunque aparece en pocas escenas. #Cuddles pierde brevemente el pelo de su cabeza mientras habla con Dawn. Curiosidades *Aparecen por primera vez los padres de Dawn "Wood". *Es el tercer episodio que cuenta la vida de un personaje. *En este episodio se deduce que Dawn es japonesa, ya que Dawn vive en una casa tradicional japonesa, todos los de la aldea (incluidos Dawn y sus padres) y los bandidos llevan ropa tradicional japonesa y que el acento de todos los personajes (menos Cuddles) es japonés. **También se deduce que el episodio ocurre en Japón, por el paisaje y el aspecto de las casas. **Eventualmente es confirmado como Japón en Glass Heart. *Se descubre de donde salió el trauma de Dawn y como nació "Mad Dawn". *La trama del episodio ocurre un 14 de febrero, por eso a Dawn no le gusta celebrar el "San Valentin", porque le recuerda a la muerte de sus padres (Como se ve en su Love Bite (Aun sin nombre)). *Este episodio ocurre cronológicamente después de Glass Heart. *Aunque se ve que Dawn sufre una lesión en un ojo, se ve que esta no fue permanente. *En el episodio SummerTime Record se descubre que el lider de los bandidos y (posiblemente) los padres de Dawn sobrevivieron. *Es la primera vez (canónicamente) que Dawn usa sus poderes. **Tambien es la primera vez (canónicamente) que Dawn enloquece. *Se descubre que Dawn usaba un kimono cuando era pequeña. **Tambien se descubre que Dawn antes tenía la cola como los demás personajes ardilla. *Aqui se descubre como Dawn conoció a Cuddles y como comenzó su amistad. *Antes que Dawn lanzase al lider de los bandidos por el barranco, le dice claramente "What you feel now called "fear", like you? ... Well, it's what you have felt your victims whenever you looting them. Father, mother, this is for you" (Lo que sientes ahora se llama "miedo" ¿Te gusta?... Pues es lo que han sentido tus víctimas cada vez que las saqueaban. Padre, madre, esto va por vosotros). *La forma de como se conocieron Dawn y Cuddles es similar a la forma de como se conocieron Mellow y Lumpy. *En este episodio es cuando comienza la amistad de Dawn y Cuddles. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Irregulares Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:Ka-Pow! Categoría:DragónAcuario